Gothi
|Faction = Hooligan |Status = Alive |Occupation = Village Elder Healer Auxiliary Dragon Rider (formerly) |Location = New Berk Isle of Berk (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = Angela Bartys |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Gothi is the Village Elder of the Hooligan Tribe. Her roles include appointing Vikings for important events and roles such as healing Berk of deadly diseases and crowning a new chief for the tribe, as well as officiating marriages. Gothi 'speaks' by writing in the ground with her staff, in perhaps an old writing that few Vikings can read. Despite her old age, Gothi is as spirited, feisty and willing to use force as any Viking half her age. Official Description Biography ''Early life As told in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", when Gothi was a teenager, She and two other Vikings went to Glacier Island to look for its healing water. However, Gothi and her party then came under attack by the Snow Wraith, which killed the other two Vikings. Gothi survived its attack by hiding in a snow drift, but the incident left her with a scar on her arm and a profound fear of the Snow Wraith. Final Months of the Dragon War In ''How to Train Your Dragon, it is her job to choose the most promising young Viking to fight the Monstrous Nightmare in the arena for the Final Exam, and if the child wins, he/she becomes a full Viking in the society. She's the one who chooses Hiccup for the graduation ceremony in the movie over Astrid. She is also seen comforting two children when the whole tribe is preparing for the battle at the Dragon Island. ''Thors'day Thursday In the game, ''How to Train Your Dragon Gothi is seen on Dragon Tooth Mountain and requests help of either Astrid or Hiccup in getting firewood to cook her meager meal of grass and vegetables. There is text on the Nintendo DS version as if she is talking, but because many characters don't have sound, it is possible she is writing and not speaking in this game. Later in the game, Gobber reveals to Hiccup or Astrid that the Berk elders planted people asking for help on Dragon Tooth Mountain as a test for the Thors'day Thursday contestants. It is possible Gothi didn't need help after all. ''Integrating Dragons into Berk Society When Stoick and Gobber go to her for her expertise to predict a major storm, she says that there will be a storm, referencing to Bucket's bucket, which is said to predict bad weather in "Animal House". When she is asked how she knows, she writes that she heard Bucket's screams from her house. She made a brief appearance in the episode, "In Dragons We Trust" when Stoick announced there would be no more dragons on Berk. When the dragons are falling mysteriously ill in the "Dragon Flower", Gobber suggests going to Gothi. She says (by writing with her staff) that the dragons are allergic to something new that has just come to the island, and tells them to get rid of everything that was new. War with the Berserkers Gothi then went with Hiccup and the others to Healer's Island to collect ingredients and make the right medicine against Eel Pox in "The Eel Effect". She was the only Berkian not to fall ill from it. The Original Dragon Eye Three years after the end of the war with the Berserkers, Gothi, despite her fear, went with Hiccup and the other riders to Glacier Island to get a Snow Wraith's tooth. Despite its ferocious attacks, Gothi was able to use her staff to get a tooth from the Snow Wraith in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". In "Big Man on Berk", Gothi tried to hypnotize Fishlegs into believing that he was not allergic to Meatlug. Unfortunately, Fishlegs became Thor Bonecrusher and broke Gothi's staff in half and tossed it into the ocean. Fortunately, she was able to repair it. Becoming an Auxiliary Rider Gothi then trained with her Gronckle and became a member of Astrid's Auxiliary Team in the episode, "Team Astrid". As part of the Auxiliary, she participates in battles, such as fighting the Skrill in "A Time to Skrill", the siege on Viggo's base in "Shell Shocked, Part 1", and against the Dragon Flyers to win back Dragon's Edge in "The Wings of War, Part 2". War with Drago's Army In ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gothi watched the dragon races next to Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber. She fell asleep at one point during the race, leaning on her staff, and was startled awake when Stoick announced Astrid as the winner. She is later seen petting one of her Terrible Terrors before they were scared off by the passing Dragon Riders, much to her annoyance. When sleeping with her Terrible Terrors, they flew away when the Alpha arrives at Berk, waking her. Later, when the Alpha loses Toothless' challenge and leaves, she welcomes the return of her flock of Terrible Terrors, who quickly smother her. Finally, when Hiccup accepts taking over the role of Chief from his father, Gothi uses soot to draw the crest on Hiccup's forehead to officially name him as the new Chief. ''Dragonvine While Valka, Fishlegs and Skulder are trying to learn more about the Silkspanners, Gothi is trying to help Snotlout in overcoming the trauma he gained during the attack. Gothi’s method caused Valka commented on how the elder always creeped her out. Continued Life With Dragons Because Gothi is quiet and lives on the outskirts of the village, some dragons are attracted to her serene demeanor, such as the Stormcutter Gloomleer. ''Fighting against Grimmel In ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Gothi is first seen flying around Berk on her pet Terrible Terrors as the Dragon Riders return from their latest rescue mission. They are later seen flying around the Great Hall. When the notorious dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly threatens to destroy Hiccup loves unless Toothless is surrendered, the young chieftain decides to move the entire tribe to the Hidden World where everyone would be safe. Gothi can be seen flying in front of the crowd with her Terrors lifting her in a basket. As the tribe settles on an island that would eventually be called New Berk, Gothi flies by Snotlout before hitting him with her staff when the latter made a subtle insult about Stoick. Gothi is later seen cheering with the other Hooligans as they witness Hiccup's battle against Grimmel before reuniting with her Terrors. Soon after, everyone realize that they will never be safe unless the dragons are set free. Gothi bids her Terrible Terrors farewell and watches them fly to the Hidden World with all the other dragons. Several months after the dragons' departure, Gothi acts as the officiant of Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, giving them her blessing as they are announced husband and wife. Physical Appearance Gothi is an elderly lady possibly between eighty and ninety years old. She has a short and scrawny figure and an obvious hunch. She has thick wavy gray hair. She wears a leather vest with an old belt strapped around it and she also has padding over the wrist. Most of the time, she is seen with a small, rather flat helmet and an old staff made of bones. She uses her staff mainly to execute healing practices such as hypnosis and defending herself. She has a scar from a Snow Wraith's bite on her left arm too and a few faint, blue tattoos of dragons on her shoulders. Personality }} Gothi is a woman of little words but is wise and highly respected. Most Vikings approach her for help when in urgent need. Gothi is very fond of Terrible Terrors and she has plenty in her hut. This is familiar to a "Cat Widow" stereotype in which old women or widows own numerous cats to keep them company. Gothi also has a mischievous side, such as whacking people with her staff. She also uses quite a bit of bad language in her writing when mad (which Gobber refused to translate) and even made Fishlegs, as Thor Bonecrusher, drink spiced yak bladder as payback for breaking her staff. In her youth, Gothi was quite adventurous and always looking for something new, a quality not unlike Hiccup's. Despite her size and age, Gothi is surprisingly strong and athletic. She is able to hit others hard with her staff as a form of defense and hike up the mountains of Glacier Island. She has also been shown to be very brave, as she ran up to a Snow Wraith and continued to smash its face with her staff. According to the episode "The Longest Day", when subjected to long periods of sleeplessness such as during the 'Midnight Sun', Gothi will 'babble', i.e., scribble cryptic and nonsensical patterns in the dirt with her cane with a glazed look in her eye. Gothi enjoys eating Gobber's home-made Yak Noodle Soup. According to School of Dragons she also "likes her soup simple and exotic", such as made with truffles and cabbage. Abilities, Skills, and Talents For an old woman who is mute, Gothi has proven to be reliable for her village. Intelligence and Communication skills: Unable or unwilling to speak, she is able to write messages on the ground to translate but mostly Gobber and Fishlegs are able to understand. She is shown to be relied on for advice and information as a village elder, with much stock placed on her intelligence, demonstrated in "Animal House". Gobber is able to read Gothi's writing, as he was the only person who could translate Gothi's scribbles in her two Riders of Berk appearances, though he remarks that sometimes her writing isn't the best, for which he usually gets a whack on the head. Fishlegs is another Viking who can read Gothi's writing. Fishlegs translates Gothi's writing to English when they are on Healer's Island in "The Eel Effect". As revealed in Race to the Edge, it is possible that Hiccup is able to read Gothi's writing as well. However, when speaking, Hiccup does not pay attention to her writings, so it is possible that Hiccup was guessing what she was saying. Despite this, Hiccup did remark about an obscenity that Gothi had written in "Crushing It". Strength and Fighting Skills: She has shown to be able to hit the Snow Wraith and her skills are mostly used by her staff as her main weapon in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". Doctor: She is the village healer as she able to come ideas to cure horrible sickness or know what causes the problems as proven to know that something new came to the island that makes the dragons to get very sick to death in "Dragon Flower", and knowing the cure of the eel pox in "The Eel Effect". In a December 2017 Gauntlet event in the game, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Hiccup indicates that Gothi makes the antidote to Dragon Root poisoning of dragons. Unfortunately, she can only make it in small batches. Dragon Trainer and Rider: Gothi was able to ride on her Gronckle from Astrid's teaching skills. She was having a bit hard time from the harsh training she was given, but she had proven to be much greater to save the other riders in "Team Astrid". She is also able to bond with a flock of Terrible Terrors that would eventually become her pets and companions. Wise Woman: Gothi also serves as something like a village wise woman or shaman. Though Hooligan spirituality or religious beliefs are barely touched upon in the Franchise, Gothi is known to do soothsaying with runes and other items. She also predicts the weather and oversees village rituals such as the coming-of-age ritual of the village youth in which they much kill a dragon (as seen in How to Train Your Dragon). She also performs the ritual for installing a new chief for the tribe, as seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Memorable Quotes ''Race to the Edge'' Appearances Trivia *Bonnie Arnold stated in The Art of How to Train Your Dragon that Gothi is based on Old Wrinkly from the books. *Gothi does not speak in the final, on-screen product, although she had a much larger part in the earliest film concepts, when there was a lot of magic and things of that nature. *Gothi has two tattoos, one on her right arm and on her right hand. The one on her appears to be a Whispering Death. *It is said that Gothi can tell when you will die by looking at your tongue. Other more unreliable sources said that she can do it by looking at your fingernails. *Gothi is the Viking who first discovered the Snow Wraith. *It can be questioned if Gothi is mute or not, because, in the sequel, she still makes sounds, such as frustrated growls, gasps, and screams, all with an elderly woman's voice. It is possible she may have forgotten how to talk or she can't talk the language. *With the release of her Terrible Terrors, it is revealed in Dragons: Rise of Berk, that Gothi can in fact speak. However, she chooses to speak Dragonese and not Norse. *Gothi loves Gobber's yak noodle stew. *Although she does not appear in person in School of Dragons, Gothi's hut atop the high peak of Berk is the focal point in several player quests. *In old Norse, Gothi is a title of a priest, which could imply that her real name has not yet been revealed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Gothi Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:School of Dragons Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragonvine Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters